Once a crop has been harvested, residual crop materials frequently remain on the farmland surface. Typically, this crop residue is incorporated within the soil profile of the farmland in an effort to maintain soil nutrient integrity. For example, management of corn cropped fields commonly includes the incorporation of the residual corn stalks with field soil once the corn, and occasionally a portion of the stalk, has been harvested. Whereas some growers harvest a majority of the kernel, cob, and stalk material, others harvest only the kernel and discharge a majority of the chaff or cob and stalk materials onto the farmland. Regardless of the quantity of stalk material that is harvested, the subsequent preparation of the farmland requires incorporation of the stalk or crop residue with the field soil, it is generally understood that the size of the crop residue particles as well as the surface area of the crop residue exposed to the soil affects crop residue decomposition. Specifically, reduced crop residue particle size and increased surface contact of the crop residue with adjoining soil improves crop residue decomposition.
As crop is being harvested, the combine spreader typically distributes crop residue onto the field, if necessary or desired, a crop residue conditioner, such as a stalk chopper, may also be pulled across the harvested field during autumn. The stalk chopper cuts the remaining stalks into smaller, more easily workable and degradable sized pieces. Thereafter, a disc harrow is used to smooth and level the farmland or seedbed and till a portion of the crop residue with the soil. The disc harrow not only mixes the crop residue with the underlying soil to return nutrients to the soil, but also can be used to establish a residue layer over the farmland to protect against erosion and provide moisture control during the winter months before replanting in the spring.
Disc harrows typically include one or more disc gangs, each including a series of steel discs or disc blades with tapered or beveled peripheral edges. The discs, although tending to roll or rotate as they are pulled forward, penetrate into and break up the soil and stalks and other crop residue. Ideally, the discs engage the ground such that the soil and crop residue ride along and across the concave surfaces of the discs so as to be turned or inverted. However, in many instances, crop residue, soil/mud, and/or other materials tend accumulate or build-up along the sides or surfaces of the discs. Such material accumulation can significantly reduce the effectiveness of the discs during the performance of a tillage operation.
Accordingly, a system and method for reducing material accumulation relative to ground-engaging tools of a tillage implement, such as discs and other rotary tools, would be welcomed in the technology.